Reason
by Oh Chinki
Summary: JAwaban seorang Huang Zitao tentang mengapa sampai saat ini ia tak memiliki kekasih dan tak bisa melupakan orang sudah dari dulu ia cintai. Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun.


**Title : ****Reason**

**Autho****r**** : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu****, Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Italic = Falshback**

**Happy reading**

Seorang pemuda bermata panda menatap kosong hamparan hijau padang rumput yang kala itu digoyang oleh hembusan angin. Ia lantas menutup kedua matanya merasakan terpaan angin diwajah tanpa cacat miliknya.

"Tao, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas?" sahutan suara lembut menyadarkannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tao itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak berkesudahan.

"ah baekhyun-hyung." Tao sama sekali tidak emnjawab pertanyaan hyungnya, ia hanya menggumamkan nama pemuda itu pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"entahlah hyung, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Aku bosan dengan kelas yang akan aku ikuti"

"benarkah?"

"iya hyung"

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, entah karena menikmati pemandangan yang berada dihadapan mereka atau karena pemikiran yang berada dalam benak mereka.

"oh ya Tao, kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun?"

"ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia berada dikelas yang sama denganku. Kenapa memangnya hyung?"

"kau tahu dia itu adik kekasihku"

"lantas?"

"dia bilang dia menyukaimu"

Tao tersenyum kecil saat pernyataan itu terlontar dari sang hyung. Matanya kembali menatap padang rumput dihadapannya.

"kau tahu sendiri hyung aku tak tertarik kepada hal-hal seperti itu"

"tapi kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

"_hyung, aku jatuh cinta" Tao berucap riang saat bertemu dikantin sekolah._

"_benarkah? Aigo sekarang panda kecil ini sudah beranjak dewasa" Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam milik Tao._

"_ah hentikan hyung kau merusak tatanan rambutku"_

"_jadi siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu panda?"_

"_rahasia hyung"_

Seberkas memori masa lalu terlintas begitu saja pada benak Tao, lantas pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"sudah lama sekali sejak kau menaruh perhatian pada seseorang Tao"

"aku... hanya tak ingin sakit lagi hyung" Mata pandanya menerawang dan sorotan kesakitan itu tak bisa disembunyikan.

"aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau tak bisa melupakan pemuda yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kau cintai"

"_hyung apa mencintai seseorang itu semenyenangkan ini?"_

"_menyenangkan bagaimana?"_

"_ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutku saat ia tersenyum padaku dan aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mengingat wajah tampannya"_

"_sepertinya memang begitu Tao, tapi hyung masih penasaran siapa orangnya. Apa dia tampan?"_

"_rahasia hyung. Dia sangat tampan dan menawan"_

"_benarkah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"_

"_iya, hm sepertinya kau mengenalnya"_

"karena masih ada perasaan yang tersisa hyung"

"kau masih mencintainya Tao?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda penyuka panda itu.

"bahkan ketika aku sudah membencinya, perasaan itu tak bisa sepenuhnya hilang hyung".

"kau benar"

"_apa yang kau lihat Tao-ah?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan pada teman sebangkunya._

"_ah aku tak melihat apa-apa hyung" pemuda itu berkilah, namun Baekhyun masih dapat menangkap rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dikedua pipinya._

"_apa kau melihat dia?"_

_Tao menggeleng cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda bereyeliner itu tersenyum kecil karenanya. Betapa imutnya dongsaengnya itu._

"_bukankah itu sunbae kita dari kelas 3-1?"_

"_i-iya"_

"_kau lihat pemuda tinggi dan berambut pirang itu?"_

"_i-iya, kenapa hyung?"_

"_aku menyukainya"_

"_benarkah?" Tao menggigit keras bibir bawahnya_

"_hm dan kau tahu bertita baiknya, dia juga menyukai ku"_

_Setelah mendengar kata itu hati Tao bagai terpecah menjadi ribuan keping. Saat itu ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa._

"sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa orang yang pernah mengambil hatimu dulu"

Tao tersenyum kecil ketika ia mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. _Bukan hanya dulu namun sampai sekarang ia tak pernah mengembalikan hatiku yang pernah ia ambil._

"tidak ada yang special dengan orang itu"

"benarkah? Aku tak percaya"

"kenapa kau tak percaya?"

"karena kau terlihat sangat memujanya kala itu"

"memujanya?"

"iya. Hampir setiap hari kau mengatakan betapa tampannya pemuda itu"

"hahahaha kau benar hyung, dia memang tampan"

"tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kau berhenti berbicara tentangnya"

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya alasannya"

"iya"

"_Tao" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kelas pagi itu, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Tao pertanda ia ingin Tao cepat menghampirinya._

"_kenapa hyung?"_

"_kau ingat sunbae kita yang aku bicarakan denganmu?"_

"_yang mana hyung?"_

"_yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi itu"_

"_te-tentu"_

"_kau tahu kemaren dia menyatakan cintanya padaku"_

_Tao terdiam, ia tak bereaksi apa-apa. Saat itu Tao merasa duanianya hancur seketika._

"dia sudah memiliki kekasih"

"benarkah? Pantas saja kau sangat sedih saat itu"

"iya"

"pasti menyakitkan rasanya"

"memang hyung"

"lalu kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain?"

"aku hanya tak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"hatiku masih terpaut padanya"

"bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Mungkin karena dia adalah cinta pertamamu, karena itu kau sulit untuk melupakannya"

"mungkin saja, tapi kau tahu hyung selalu ada alasan lain"

"maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak menjawab, ia malah menutup matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara Baekhyun memilih diam, karena sedikit banyak ia tahu saat ia mengungkit percintaan donsaeng kesayangannya ini, luka lama dihati Tao akan kembali terbuka namun ia berharap dengan bertanya pemuda itu bisa terbuka padanya. Bercerita tentang kesakitan yang ia pendam dan Baekhyun berharap ia bisa mencarikan pengganti untuk orang yang Tao cintai dulu.

"Baek" suara berat dari seorang pemuda jangkung yang berada tak jauh dari mereka membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan lantas menatap sang pemilik suara, pemuda itu tersenyum dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu pelan. Sedangkan Zitao tetap pada posisinya, ia masih menutup matanya seolah enggan melihat pemuda yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tao?" panggil Baekhyun.

"iya hyung?"

"kau tak mau kembali ke kampus?"

"tidak hyung, kau duluan saja" Tao berkata tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"kalau begitu aku pamit ya"

"ah ya Zitao, jangan lupa datang kerumahku nanti malam"

"iya"

"kau adalah tamu penting, kau harus hadir diacara pertunanganku"

"tentu hyung"

Zitao menegakkan duduknya dan mentap Baekhyun, tapi tanpa sengaja matanya menatap pemuda jangkung yang saat itu tengah digandeng oleh Baekhyun. Mata mereka betemu, tapi Tao menatap kearah Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik menatap mata coklat bening itu.

"apa kau juga ingin aku membawakan hadiah?"

"kau bercanda Zitao"

Tao tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa lebar. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengibaskan tangannya pertanda menyuruh Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun dan kekasihnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah pemuda panda itu. Lalu mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Zitao.

Zitao yang ditinggalkan menatap gusar kearah sepasang gadis itu pergi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"jangan berikan tatapan itu padaku" lirihnya.

_Suasa sepi dan ditemani sinar orange dari langit tak membuat pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu berniat meninggalkan sekolahnya yang kala itu tidak lagi ditempati oleh siswa siswinya. Hanya segelentir siswa yang masih disana, untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka._

_Zitao termenung, ia menatap hamparan hijau bukit belakang sekolahnya. Pemuda itu sedang patah hati, karena orang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa sakitnya, dan hal itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Zita. Pemuda itu sesekali mengerjapkan matanya menghalau air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

_Suara derit pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri disana, tapi ia sama seklai tak berbicara apapun. Sementara pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya dnegan tatapan dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan._

"_Zitao" panggilnya._

"_ya sunbae" jawabnya lirih._

"_kenapa kau masih disini?"_

"_tak ada. Dan sunbae apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_aku ingin menemui seseroang"_

"_baekhyun-hyung kan? "_

_Namun tak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan sunbae itu, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Zitao._

"_tentu saja, kau kan kekasihnya Baekhyun-hyung, pasti—"_

_Uxapannya terhenti saat sang sunbae memeluknya erat. Tao terkejut –sangat-, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

"_apa yang kau lakukan sunbae?" Zitao mendorong tubuh sunbaaenya, dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan jatuh begitu saja._

"_apa yang kau lakukan sunbae? Kenapa?" Zitao mengulangi pertanyaan dengan suara seraknya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada sunbaenya._

"_aku menyukaimu zitao" ucap pemuda itu._

"seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal itu padaku dulu sunbae" Tao berucap pelan. "karena hal itu memberikan harapan padaku. Harapan yang menghancurkanku".

"_jangan bercanda sunbae"_

"_aku serius Huang Zi Tao"_

"_lalu kenapa?"_

"_aku dijodohkan dengannya"_

_Zitao tersenyum tipis, ia menatap sunbaenya dengan mata yang beruraian air mata. Kini hatinya beratus kali lebih sakit daripada saat mengetahui jika orang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih._

"_lebih baik kau tak mengatakannya sunbae. Kau hanya menyakitiku lebih dalam"_

Zitao merunduk, kedua tangannya menopang wajahnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan pada saat itu air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. Seandainya sunbaenya itu tak mengatakan hal itu padanya pasti sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi—

Zitao meraih ponsel miliknya dan menatap layar ponsel itu yang menampilkan icon message. Pemuda itu menyuh layar ponselnya. Dan beberapa detika kemudian air matanya kembali mengalir. Pemuda itu mencengkram dadanya berharap rasa sakitnya akan sedikit hilang saat ia melakukan itu.

**Maafkan aku Zitao**

**Aku mencintaimu. Wu Yifan selamanya akan mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao**

"bolehkah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi hyung? Kau bertanya kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain kan?" Zitao berkata seolah Baekhyun ada disana.

"karena ornag aku cintai juga mencintaiku, walau kami tak bisa bersama. Ucapan cintanya menghalangiku untuk mencintai orang lain"

**THE END**

**Review?**


End file.
